voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maite Perroni
Maite Perroni Beorlegui (March 9, 1983, Mexico City, DF, Mexico) is a Mexican actress, singer, songwriter and model, who is best known for starring in the Mexican telenovelas Rebelde (2004), Cuidado con el ángel (2008), Mi Pecado (2009) Triunfo del Amor (2010), Cachito de cielo (2012), La Gata (2014), Antes muerta que Lichita (2015) and Papá a toda madre (2017). She further gained international fame as a member of the Latin Grammy nominated Latin pop group RBD. In 2016 she won the Premios TVyNovelas of Best Actress of the Year for her work in Antes muerta que Lichita. In 2009, Perroni was named "The New Queen of The Telenovelas" by Univision. In 2012, she signed a contract with Warner Music Group and the following year Perroni released her first solo album Eclipse de Luna (2013), which debuted in the third position at Amprofon Top 20, the main table of Mexican albums, and got to ninth position on the Billboard Latin Albums and second in Latin Pop Albums. Maite Perroni Beorlegui was born in Mexico City but grew up in Guadalajara until age 12, when her family moved back to Mexico City. She has two younger brothers, Adolfo (born in 1986) and Francisco (born in 1992). In early childhood, Perroni had an inclination towards acting and appeared in many TV commercials and in some music videos. In school she was involved in acting, art, singing and dancing. She also participated as a dancer in a Disney Channel show. After graduating from high school, Perroni signed up for the Centro de Educación Artística (CEA), an acting school run by Televisa, and signed up for a three-year course, though it only took her two years to complete. She graduated and landed the role Guadalupe "Lupita" Fernandez, in the Mexican telenovela Rebelde. She was one of the six protagonists alongside Anahí, Dulce María, Christian Chávez, Alfonso Herrera, and Christopher von Uckermann. The series lasted three seasons. Through the musical group she was a part of, RBD, she is an award-winning recording artist, performing sold-out concerts throughout Brazil, Mexico, Spain and Ecuador. Her first solo album, Eclipse de Luna, was released on the Warner Brothers label released in August 2013, and was considered a commercial success. It quickly climbed to number 3 on the Mexican Albums Chart and number 2 on the Billboard Latin Pop Albums chart. In 2014, she launched her own clothing line, known as Colección Maite Perroni. She has hosted prestigious awards shows such as the 2015 "Lo Nuestro Awards" and "The 25th Annual Hispanic Heritage Awards Ceremony." She has 8 million followers on Facebook, over 4 million follow her on Twitter, more than 3 million on Instagram, and over 600,000 YouTube subscribers. In 2012, Maite voiced the lead roles in the Spanish language versions of several movies such as the DreamWorks' movie "El Origen de los Guardianes" (Rise of the Guardians) being "El Hada de los Dientes" (Tooth Fairy), Nahuala Film's "Selección Canina" (Canine's National Football Team) as "Maite Terranova" and Lionsgate's "Un Gallo con Muchos Huevos" (Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure) as "Di". Maite's TV career began when she starred in the telenovela (soap opera) "Rebelde". From the show came the musical group RBD, which featured Maite as a lead singer. She helped carry the group to worldwide recognition and acclaim; they won several awards including "Best Group of the Year," "Best album of the Year," "Best Concert," and "Best Song of the Year." RBD has sold over 50 million records and entirely sold venues such as "Estadio Maracaná" in Brazil, Madison Square Garden in New York, L.A. Coliseum, American Airlines Arena in Miami, Estadio Vicente Calderón in Spain, Auditorio Nacional and Palacio de los Deportes in Mexico City among others. Following the success of Rebelde in 2007, Televisa released RBD: La Familia, which starred the members of RBD. The characters of the sitcom were not based on the band's characters in Rebelde, but intended to be similar to the actors' real personalities. RBD: La Familia was the first Mexican show shot entirely in high definition and ran from March 14, 2007 to June 13, 2007, and only lasted 13 episodes. Her popularity was cemented in 2008 when she was selected by Mexico's youth to become one of the first Latin women to have an iconic Barbie doll fashioned after her. The Maite Perroni Barbie was a success in Mexico, elsewhere in Latin America, the United States, and Spain. She has won numerous awards including the Tvynovelas Award's "Best Young Actress" for the soap opera, "Cuidado con el Ángel" (Don’t mess with an Angel), Tvynovelas Award's "Most Popular Social Media Artist 2011", "Alta Inspiration Award 2016" by Alta Med, Tvynovelas Award's "Best Actress in a Leading Role" and "Favorite Leading Actress" at the "Premios Juventud 2016" both for the soap opera "Antes Muerta Que Lichita" (Anything But Plain). Category:Actors from Mexico